


Show Off

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Humor, Team Miraculous, akuma show down, head canons about peacock miraculous holder's powers, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Hawkmoth grew impatient, and was able to turn the entire city against Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vixen, Jade Turtle, Queen Bee, & Paon Royale.There is only one way to escape.(a work of humor, inspired by the identity reveal scene in the Justice League animated series)





	Show Off

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vixen, Jade Turtle, Queen Bee, and Paon Royale were hiding out in the bakery to regroup.

 

“What are we going to do?” Jade Turtle panted, out of breath from their hasty retreat. “It’s like the freaking Apocalypse out there!”

 

The majority of the akumas that the heroes had ever faced had re-surfaced for some reason, and were hitting harder than ever before, with upgraded powers and a laser-focus. Even Mr. Pigeon was a threat, with his razor-tipped feathers he used like throwing knives, and vigilant pigeon look-outs who were now scouring the city.

 

Going to the bakery to re-group had been Ladybug’s idea.  
“The people who work here are really nice, they have helped Chat Noir and I before. This way we can have cover and come up with a plan.”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Vixen. “Plus their daughter is super cute, right Chat?” She playfully elbowed the cat-boy as she said this. 

 

“Wait, what?” said Chat Noir, blushing a little and running his hand through the hair on the back of his head.

 

“Wait, what?” said Ladybug, blushing a little as well.

 

“Ahem.” Jade Turtle cleared his throat. “Paon, can you give us a little insight here?”

 

The peacock super hero activated his special ability. 

 

“I see all!” The coat tails of Paon Royale’s costume opened and spread out, resembling a peacock’s tail feathers. The eye spots on them started to enlarge and grow. Each spot was like a tiny screen, showing events that were going on in the city around them, as well as possible future outcomes. 

“What would you like to know?”

 

“Can you tell if Nathanael Kurtzberg is okay?” This was Queen Bee speaking.

“Wait, what?” said Paon.

“Not that I care, I just noticed that we haven’t seen Evillustrator around.”

 

“I haven’t seen Bubbler either!” said Chat Noir, with a look of panic. “We need to see if Nino Lahiffe is okay! I could never live with myself if something happened to him!”

“Wait, what?” said Jade Turtle, his expression a mix of confusion and flattery..

 

“They are all okay.” This was Vixen. “No need to waste Paon's powers on that. Evilustrator, Bubbler, Anti-Bug, and Lady Wifi were the only ones not re-akuma-tized, they are all okay, I saw them.”

 

“Wait, what?” Jade Turtle, Paon Royale, and Queen Bee exclaimed, collectively.

 

“Not that you seemed too concerned about Lady Wifi’s whereabouts,” Vixen bitterly muttered, looking at Jade Turtle pointedly.

“Wait, what?” now the turtle hero just looked confused and guilty.

 

“Ooookay,” said Paon, getting everyone’s attention. “This is what is going on right now”

The spot on Paon’s chest lit up, and projected a see-through 3-D image into the air around them.

The hologram showed Dark Cupid, flying high above the streets of Paris, shooting everyone within range with his black rose arrows. The image of Dark Cupid spoke.

“Listen up, everyone! Team Miraculous is your enemy! You hate them!”

 

Paon showed several more images. Every re-Akumaitized villain was doing something similar. 

“Simon says, destroy the super heroes and take their Miraculouses!” Everyone near the TV studio was hit with Simon Says’s cards.

A cloud of perfume surrounded a large group of people at the Pont des Arts. The people coughed a little, then started singing “We will find Team Miraculous, Princess Fragrance!” as they spread out to look.

It was the same thing, all over the city. It looked liked almost every single person in the city was now a minion, and out for super-hero blood. 

 

Then a final image was shown. As the hologram played, the super heroes also saw it happen live out of the bakery window. A massive amount of purple butterflies flocked together to form Hawkmoth’s face. Paon’s image confirmed that this was happening all over Paris.

 

The butterfly face spoke. “This is the voice of Hawkmoth. Your so-called Team Miraculous has gotten in my way for long enough. They are to be considered an enemy, and their miraculous are to be removed on sight.. Anyone caught aiding or harboring them will be considered my enemy too, and will be severely punished.”

 

“Oh no! Mom and Dad!” shouted Ladybug.

“Wait, what?” said Jade Turtle.

The faces all over Paris dissipated into butterflies, and swarmed the city, looking.

 

“So that is his plan”. Vixen muttered, as Paon’s hologram dropped. She addressed the group now. “For the time being, we are going to have to go underground.”

 

Queen Bee spoke up. “Uh, how exactly are we supposed to hide when the entire city is looking for us?”

Paon scanned all the possible future outcomes. “They are looking for Team Miraculous. Without our costumes, we are just normal people, not famous or recognizable in anyway.”

 

“Not famous without the mask? Speak for yourself.” said Chat Noir.  
“Wait, what?” said Jade Turtle.

 

“Hold up!” said Ladybug. “What about the whole secret identity thing! I trust all of you, especially Chat Noir, with my life, but no one is supposed to know. Not even each other!”

 

“Yeah” said Chat Noir. “I would love to know eventually, but if Ladybug isn’t ready, we should find another…”

 

Vixen planted her forehead into her hands, then looked up. “Okay.” She pointed at Chat, “Adrien Agreste” then Ladybug, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Queen Bee, “Chloe Bourgeois,” Paon, “Nathanael Kurtzberg,” then at Jade Turtle, “Nino Lahiffe”.

 

Vixen then released her transformation, and announced, “Alya Cesaire”

 

Just then the last spot on Paon’s brooch disappeared with a beep, revealing that he was, indeed, Nathanael. 

“Show-off,” the artist muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ME66HTeNbHY
> 
> (I don't know how to properly link sorry)


End file.
